Naberius
Naberius is one of the strangest spirits to be evoked with a vestige primarily because no one is exactly sure what its origin is. It appears as a three-headed dog (some sort of collie mix) which leads some to believe that it's an aspect of Cerberus (however that creature appears to be unintelligent). Depictions of Naberius seem to have changed perhaps dozens of times over the centuries, leaving some wondering if his form is telling of his true nature or origin at all. If asked about who he is or what he is, or any previous forms he may have taken or names he may have had, he simply smiles a knowing smile with his dog-faces. Naberius instills in bnders a love for hearing their own voice (which will have grown deeper and gravelly) and a love for their own wit and ingenuity. Naberius' spirit will compel its binder to speak at any podium, stand, or pulpit if given the chance and will force them to give a speech, however anyone interrupting or responding to the speech will either be mocked mercilessly or shouted down by the binder. Terms of Binding Naberius only appears to those with proficiency in deception, a knowledge-based skill, or with the tools of a specific profession. Naberius requires a live bird to be released as his name is invoked in the first summoning. Out of thin air the dog will appear, catching the bird in its jaws and eating it before engaging in conversation with the summoner. Naberius, despite having a muzzle covered in bird blood and a gruff voice, is at once friendly and eloquent and will speak at length with his summoner. Abilities of Naberius' Vestige Disguise Self: You gain the Disguise Self cantrip. Faster Ability Healing: You heal 1 point in each damaged ability score every round of combat, and 5 points in all drained ability scores every hour. Naberius’s Skills: At the time you make your pact, you can choose a number of skills equal to your Constitution bonus (if any). Your choices must be skills in which you do not have proficiency. For the duration of the binding, you can make skill checks with your chosen skills with proficiency. If your Constitution modifier decreases after you make the pact, you lose the proficiency in those skills. Lost proficiencies are chosen randomly, and they remain inaccessible to you until you make another pact with Naberius. Persuasive Words: You can direct a verbal command at a single living target within 30 feet as if using the command spell. A successful Wisdom save negates the effect. When your effective binder level reaches 14th, your words become even more persuasive and this ability functions like the suggestion spell. Once you have used this ability, you cannot do so again for 5 rounds. Silver Tongue: You can take a passive 10 on persuasion checks even if distracted or threatened. In addition, you can make a rushed persuasion check in combat as a standard action and take no penalty. (Normally, a rushed persuasion check requires a full-round action and imposes a –10 penalty on the check.)